


The one where Emma remembers everything.

by lanasboobs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family, Swan-Mills Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasboobs/pseuds/lanasboobs
Summary: Just some snippets of a Swan-Mills family camping trip. 100% fluff. Set whenever you want it to be.





	The one where Emma remembers everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around in my notes for years. Not sure if I've posted it to tumblr, but I thought I'd share so I can delete it from my phone.

It takes week of begging before Regina finally says yes. Emma counts it a victory even though she knows the brunette only conceded to shut her up. 

"Regina, we're not going very far," Emma says as she watches her girlfriend (it's still weird to call her that, even after months of being together) run around the house like a mad woman, making sure everything's been packed. "If we forgot anything, we can always come back and get it."

"So you've said," the older woman replies, stopping her search. "But I've never done this before, at least not here, and I want to be prepared."

"I've got everything we need," Emma says. "The only thing left to pack is the kid."

"We're—"

"C'mon, moms!" Henry shouts, bounding down the stairs and into the living room. He's got his backpack slung over his shoulder, and his pillow clutched to his chest. "We're never gonna get there before dark if we don't leave now."

* * *

Once the trio reach their camping spot, Emma starts to set up the tent. Henry’s been here with David before so he takes his brunette mother on a tour, which is basically just down to the creek and back. 

Upon their arrival back at camp, they find Emma tangled up in the tent, cursing up a storm. Henry stifles a giggle, and his mother just rolls her eyes. 

"Having trouble, Dear?" Regina asks and they can see the Emma like shape flinch at the voice. 

"Uhh...no?" She answers, finally freeing herself from the tent. "Hey, kid? You know how to set up a tent, right?"

Henry looks at Emma like she's crazy. "Duh," he says and Emma thinks he’s never looked more like Regina's son than he does in that moment. 

"Why don't you show your mother how? I’m sure she’d like to learn, huh Regina?" Emma asks, looking at her girlfriend. 

"Yes, I'm the only one here who needs to learn how to set up a tent," Regina tells her, sarcasm thick in her voice. 

* * *

Emma is surprisingly the first to wake. She smiles as she takes in the scene in the tent. Henry's half-in-half-out of his unzipped sleeping bag, and he had his teddy bear clutched in his arms. 

The blonde looks down to see her brunette lover curled into her side. Somehow, the older woman had managed to climb inside Emma's sleeping bag during the night.

Emma's got a smirk on her face as she remembers that she offered to share her sleeping bag with Regina, who had refused, saying she didn't want to traumatized their son.

* * *

When Regina and Henry finally come out of the tent, Emma's got breakfast started.

"Where's the coffee, dear?" The brunette asks, sidling up to Emma at the camping stove.

The younger woman pauses, looking up at her girlfriend before a sheepish smile covers her face.

"Oops."

"Miss Swan!"


End file.
